Herobrine: The Unreals (Discontinued)
by anxi
Summary: An actually unknown but infamous entity, going into wars and battles to find mysteries, reveal and defeat the true enemies, enigmatic entities just like him, and their plans to destroy dimensions, worlds and universe.
1. First Segment: Apocalypse Incoming

**Segment 1: Apocalypse Incoming**

They said one day he will return…

Legend told that only strongest one survive…

After the storm, before the Eclipse…

"Hey, Wit." "A strange biological activity occurs there.", "We must get the land quickly."

"An unseen threat is coming. Growing in number, growing in strength." "We must eliminate them before they grow too strong."

"What?" "I don't know." "We'll found it later."

"We must defeat other's armies first. They also want to claim the land."

"Get your army. They're coming."

"Got it."

Author's note: OK, so I'm going to be active again, after my mother's death and homeworks and tasks, and so on, and now I've revamped the chaptering system in this fanfic. First we got Segment, which is a group of chapters, and on the beginning of each segment, there's a short prologue-like lines, which help you to getting into the story. The segment is like a "season" in animated series, with every segment have different topics. Then, there's Split, which split a chapter into two or more parts. Each split on a chapter have different character focus, and, splits of one chapter is chronologically on the same time, so the split helps you understand the time order of the story. Hope you like this new system!

-Enchourex


	2. Chapter I: Quick End

I pulled off my sword. I walked to the balcony, and watched my army. The battle seemed to be so fast, lots of my soldiers, and theirs, fell down to the ground. Their blood filled the arena as I walked downstairs. There, I found bones, alive. Skeleton from the Dread Empire. Quickly I swung my sword, and it finished him.

Not so long, the great war of 4 groups became a little team deathmatch. There was 2 survivors of each group. In my Monster Team, there was me and my friend, the Wither Warrior. In Dread Empire, there was Dreadlord and The Overseer. In Arcana Enigma, there was Boltgazer and Blaster. In Natura Tribe, there was Hunter and Golem.

And this time, I just watched them fighting. I saved my energy and health for the final fight. There, I found Golem, Blaster and Wither Warrior. And the fight went on.

Golem charged to Blaster while avoided his laser. But, he didn't notice my friend, and he got his thumb cut off. When he was distracted by Wither, Blaster landed a hit on him. Golem was knocked to a wall and was crushed when his body hit against it. And now, Wither advanced to Blaster. Blaster is a powerful ranger, but he didn't do well in close range. Quickly, Wither overwhelmed Blaster with few swings, but before he can do the final stab, Golem grabbed him and pummeled him on the face. Blaster got up, and shot his laser, but Golem dodged it and the laser hit Wither instead. Then Golem did an uppercut to Blaster, Grabbed his leg, and threw him away. But, before Blaster lands on the ground, a blade passed through his neck, ending his life instantly. After killing Blaster, Wither pulled his blade from Blaster's neck. Then, both survivor readied themselves to fight, but before it could happen, two crocodile-sized dragons bit them.

The Overseer has come to the arena. The two previous dragons has been defeated, but he summons two more. The two rushed the Golem, bit his fist and face, and The Overseer fought Wither. Wither swung his blade, Overseer blocked, and so on. But then Wither punched his face and stab him with his gigantic blade. However, The Overseer didn't give up. He summoned swords above Wither, rained him down with swords. The rain fades as the Wither moved away. Golem, still overwhelmed by dragons, was an easy target for The Overseer. He charged to Golem with his blade, backstabbed him and decapitated him.

But before The Overseer could turn away, Wither Hacked his head. Weakened, The Overseer stepped back few meters, but he couldn't hold the sharp pain and soon, blood leaked off his head. He kneels down as the Wither stepped closer and closer to him. Wither lent a hand, but when The Overseer holds his hand, he stabbed his face and kicked his body to the ground. Then, Wither wanted to take a rest, but…

Two Heroes from two different teams dashed to him. Hunter pulled off the bottle cork, and let the sky blue liquid to flow in his throat, then burst into the battle. Boltgazer dodged his swing, but got kicked. Hunter continue to dash while Boltgazer knocked back and there was a lot of clangs and bangs. Hunter did an overhead swing but got blocked. Boltgazer swung his sword wildly and throw an energy ball that successfully hit Hunter. Hunter sped up, and striked with his sword, and Boltgazer countered with his bolt. It was near, only an inch away from the boom, and the second bolt was launched slightly later, but Hunter evaded it and did a slash, and more slashes from them, but none of them hit each other. Then Hunter did the overhead swing again, but this time Boltgazer stomped on his sword, and embedded it to the ground. While Hunter is busy with his sword, Boltgazer did a sweep, and Hunter moved his head quickly before it slice his head, and he successfully dodged his attack, did a handstand and kicked him repeatedly. Knocked, he shot a beam, but the Hunter summoned four wolves, which attacked Boltgazer.

Before any of them touched Boltgazer, Wither Warrior came and took down two of them. Boltgazer's hand got bit by one of them, but he slammed the wolf to the ground and did a hack. The last wolf also got killed with a sweep. And then the three got into a fierce battle. Three swords clanged, Hunter jumped and kicked Boltgazer, and then Wither knocked Hunter back. Boltgazer did a sweep to Wither, but he jumped, and punched Wither in the stomach. He then prepared a bolt for the Hunter, and lauched it, but Hunter built a dirt wall in front of him, effectively blocked his attack. Boltgazer jumped to the top of the wall and kicked the Hunter, but Wither grabbed his face, and slammed him against the wall.

The wall was destroyed, but Boltgazer got up quickly. Hunter strike again, but Boltgazer used a force field to knock him. Hunter embedded his sword to the ground, and he summoned a tornado, which sucked in dirt and rocks. Boltgazer slowly got pulled closer and closer, but Wither got in first. Wither got spun wildly inside the tornado, and unfortunately, a rock struck his head, killed him.

Before the Boltgazer could get sucked, he pointed out with his sword, which was getting bluer and filled with magic, and was ready to launch it…

Suddenly two black, dread skulls flew to them slowly, leaving two black smoke trails behind, and it send the Boltgazer down to the rough dirt before he could launch a powerful blast.

Original Notes from Author: The first chapter, and my first story! Did the battle goes too long? Or boring? And well, the Sci-fi things hasn't appeared, but it will! Please give constructive critique/ suggestions, and thanks for reading.

Updated Author's Note: After taking a long break, here's a little grammar fixes. I hope there's none of them left, but if you found some, you can tell me.

-Enchourex


	3. Chapter II: The Last Game

A dreaded skeleton, dressed in torn purple cloak with hood, jumped down from heights. His calm, cold and creepy figure makes the two survivor felt a little fear inside their deepest heart. However, they ran together to destroy this monstrosity.

The Boltgazer shot his bolt, but the dread skull overpowered his bolt and he was once again thrown into the rough stone, which torn his glove and his skin a little. The Hunter started a sword battle with the Dreadlord, but then the Boltgazer dashed from behind and the he fought the Hunter. After few clangs, Boltgazer uses his energy to punch the Hunter in the chest, and the Hunter was thrown quite far.

Th fight changed again, this time Boltgazer vs Dreadlord. The Boltgazer did quite well, and when the Dreadlord leaps, he launched a bolt but the Dreadlord spun mid-air and avoided the bolt. Then he released 3 dread skulls, the first skull missed, and the second, launched perfectly on Boltgazer's face, but he evaded it. He confidently ran straight to the Dreadlord, but he got hit by the third skull.

Hunter came back, sneaked behind the Dreadlord. But he noticed him, and the two engaged in a sword duel, yet none of them scored a hit. Boltgazer, exhausted, with blood dripping from his hand, performed his most powerful energy blast from behind the Dreadlord, yet the Dreadlord sixth sense made him aware of that blast, and backflipped away. The Hunter, surprised that the Dreadlord avoided it, was unable to dodge, and send him far away.

The Dreadlord send three skulls to the Boltgazer, two which he dodged, and he blocked one. Shortly after blocked the skull, Dreadlord suddenly appeared on his face, stabbed him, and broke his neck. Shortly after, his dead body dropped down to the cold with blood spilled out from his mouth.

And because the battle has come to the very end, I decided to go down to the battle. The Hunter was overwhelmed, but then he summoned the dirt elemental, a powerful golemlike creature with the power to control dirt. And it send the Dreadlord blocks away. But, when the Dreadlord was about to fight that thing, I came down with the lightning strikes which struck the Hunter, fried him away and turned his elemental to pile of dirt.

Everyone has been killed, only I and the Dreadlord remained. He shot some arrows while approaching me, but I dodged easily, and when he was close, I ducked down to avoid his last arrow, and punched him on the face, throwing him to the wall. He was taking something, a magenta-colored fluid, which he drank.

Before he could drink that healing potion, I leaped and kicked his face, spilling the liquid to the grasses and broke the bottle. He moved back, but I struck him with lightning and summon clones, but he threw that freaking thing again: the skulls. I was knocked back but quickly stand on my feet again. As the battle went on, I summon thunders and he summons skulls. We evaded each other's attacks, and then I did a swing on his head, which he avoided, but I followed with a kick, throwing him far away. But, the red liquid slowly came down from my head, eventually reach my eye. "Damn, he got a score!"

Weakened, he comes flying to me with 3 skulls, but I countered with my lightning. The electric power cracked his skull, and the blunt force when he hit the ground cracked his ribs. But he never gives up.

I used my remaining powers to leap and slashed his sword, which broke it to two. Defenseless, he can't block my attacks and I stabbed him on his chest. He caught my blade with his hands, and then his blood coated my blade, reflected the dusk light with crimson color.

The War have ended.

Author's Note: Well, actually, I've finished this chapter about a month ago, but because my mother's death, I couldn't post it. Hope you enjoyed! (Psst… Chapter III will be split! Who will be the main focus of split 2?) stay tuned!

-Enchourex


	4. Goodbye (Discontinued)

Well, this story has been discontinued. I just don't have any idea to develop it, and even if I can improve it, the story doesn't have a good start. I will make a new story, but Herobrine won't be the main char. Thanks for all, Goodbye and see you soon.


End file.
